Sinful Passion
by CaptainDorkus
Summary: Sasuke is dating Sakura. He comes to take her out on their 1 year anniversary, but stumbles upon some unwelcomed guest. Now he seeks comfort in the only one who can help him. [SasuNaru] slight lemon, not really.


**AN: Ooookay, since I am currently having some writer's block on writing my other story '**_**Wounded Bird of Mine**_**' -.-; Yeeah, that ain't good. So, Imma write some smut between my fav Naruto boys; Naruto and Sasuke :D This is an AU fic -Says this while in the middle of the story- They're like...18 and 20 Naru being 18, Sasu being 20. yeah so it's not ninja konoha. just NYC. Why? I like the setting**

**Warnings: This is rated M for: Language, strong sexual content and boyxboy. If you can't handle any of these, click the pretty button that sends you back. your bull crap is not needed here :D.**

**Summary: Naruto is Sasuke's best friend; Sasuke is Sakura's boyfriend. Sakura hurt Sasuke so many times. He seeks comfort in the loving arms of his whisker faced companion.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Naruto. If I did, it'd be filled with yaoi! -Cackles evilly-**

**"..." is when somebody is speaking.**

_**italicized **_**is flash backs**

_**italicized'**_** when somebody is thinking. **

_**Sinful Passion.**_

He growled as he was rammed against the door, eager to meet pale lips yet again in an aggresive kiss. tan hands snaked their way into raven locks, grasping with everything they had. The blond boy moaned into the night as the raven bit down on his neck. One of the hands disentangled itself from the hair, to fumble behind it's owner; looking for the door knob. Eventually, it opened and both boys' stumbled inside, falling onto the wooden floor. The blond grunted in pain, choosing to ignore it while paying full attention to the kisses on his neck given by his lover.

He didn't know when he became the older boy's lover, or when they engaged in these secret meetings. Even so, he didn't mind them at all. He moaned loudly as he felt his shirt being ripped from his body. He looked up. lust filled obsidian meeting sky blue. Their lips clashed together in a bruising kiss once again. Pale hands wandered around a smooth tanned torso, making the other moan in bliss. A smirk made it's way onto the raven's face. He moaned in ecstacy at the thought of their first encounter. Their first kiss.

* * *

_Sasuke smiled to himself softly, marveling at the diamond pendant in his hands. Tonight was his and Sakura's 1 year anniversary. He planned to make it special, more special than the 1 month and 6 month and so on. _

_"You think she'll like it, Naruto?" The boy fidgeted nervously in his seat at the coffee house, not able to contain his excitement._

_"Chill 'Ske, she'll love it! I'm a girl's best friend! Trust me." The blond gave Sasuke one of his genuine grins, reasurring the doubt's in the other boy's head. _

_"Heh..you always know how to make my worries disappear Naruto..thanks"_

_The blonde flashed a grin again, "What are best friends for, 'Ske?"_

_Sasuke ordered another coffee for his young friend, feeling that he owed him at least that much. Sasuke and Naruto were the best of friends anyone could imagine. At first they didn't care for one another, not caring wether or not they killed the other. But that changed when Naruto's dad died when he was only 5. Sasuke started feeling bad for him, and offered to let him live at his house with him and his older brother. They've been together ever since. _

_" 'Ske, 'Ske! Earth to 'Ske!"_

_"Huh? Wha?"  
"Jeez dude, your freaking out! C'mon, it'll be a piece of cake! It ain't like she's gonna dump you after working so hard to catch you.."_

_"Says the fruity one..."_

_"Hey, hey! I'm proud of my sexuality thank you!" Naruto pouted from across the little cafe table. Sasuke simply smiled. _

_Sasuke had known that his best friend was gay for 6 years now. It didn't bother him one bit, why should one change in his best friend bug him? Sure he was stoic and sure he could be a tight ass, but this was Naruto. He felt so comfortable around Naruto, he often forgot that the boy liked men. But whenever Naruto had a bad break-up, Sasuke would always be reminded because of the tear-filled eyes looking up at him, begging for refuge. Sasuke could never reject those eyes. He was always there to support Naruto because Naruto had no one his whole life. Along the way the did make friends; but the two were inseperable. _

_Naruto Uzumaki was about 5 feet, three inches shorter than Sasuke was, but he didn't mind. He had messy blond hair, but the messiness is what made it all the more attractive when he went to bars. He didn't have a well built body, which made him a little weak, but none the less still strong enough to push you off if you harassed him. his hips and legs were the most feminin part of him. perfectly curved hips along with slender legs. Yeah, Naruto was goodlooking enough to turn heads anywhere he went. The very fact that he always wore leather pants and skin tight shirts with black denim jackets always helped out too._

_Sasuke Uchiha on the other hand was more well built, yet skinny at the same time. He had more of a boyish figure than Naruto did. He wore slightly baggy pants with loose shirts. His hair defied gravity in the back, and Naruto liked to tease him for it saying it looked like a 'duck's butt'. Various bangs hung loosely in front of his face, framing it delicately. His skin was paler than others', though giving it that milky appearance. He was wanted among both girls and boys, but was usually cold when it came to dating. _

_Sakura Haruno a pink haired green eyed, fun loving girl, "loved" Sasuke with all her heart. She chased him for a grand total of two years before he finally agreed (With the help of Naruto of course) to be her boyfriend._

_

* * *

_

Naruto writhed in want as Sasuke tweaked his right nipple, earning a delicious moan. Sasuke smirked and quickly shed off his own shirt, looking down at the marvelous tan body beneath him. He rand both his hands over tanned torso and chest, grinning seductively down at the whiskered boy before him.

"God your so sexy.." Sasuke huskily whispered as he straddled Naruto's hips. Naruto moaned and tilted his head back, showing his beautiful neck. Sasuke bit back the urge to just ravish the boy's wonderful neck, and instead settled for sexily crawling up the blond's body, smirking at him the whole while. Naruto flushed a beautiful pink and looked away, shy about what the raven haired boy was doing to him.

"Now, now Naru-chan...no need to be shy with me.."

" 'S-Ske..."

Sasuke smirked, loving the way his little lover said his name. He twirled his tongue around a right nipple, then bit down softly. Naruto screamed into the empty house of his raven haired lover, loving the sensation. Sasuke was never gentle with Naruto, because he knew Naruto liked it rough. Very few times he was gentle, was on special occaisons, or just because he wanted to prove just how much this boy meant to him. His left hand snaked down to a pair of tight leather pants, gently pushing against the obvious bulge.

" 'SKE!"

Sasuke smirked again, memories flooding back to him as he kissed his way down his lover's chest, giving the small boy what he wanted.

* * *

_Sasuke hopped quickly out of the taxi-cab, giving the driver a little __**too**__ much money, but was too excited to care. with a quick "keep the change", he was bolting towards his girlfriend's apartment. It was 5:33 PM, he told her he was picking her up at 6:30 but decided to come early to surprise her. Earlier he had dropped Naruto off at their apartment (Like I said. inseperable.) and Naruto told he'd wait up for Sasuke so he could tell him all the details. Sasuke was thankful to have a friend, no best friend, like that. Naruto was always there for him. No matter what decision he made, he could always count on Naruto to back him up. _

_He hopped nervously from one foot to the other in the elevator, the floor suddenly taking much longer than it usually did. When he heard the familiar ding, he pretty much crashed through the elevator doors, holding him prisoner. He walked down the hallway, seeming like it never ended. He finally found her door and smiled to himself, clutching the small box in his pocket. Knowing that Sakura always left her door open on night's Sasuke was coming, he turned the door knob, not ready for the sight he was about to see. _

_Sasuke stood there, shock beyond all belief as he just stood there, frozen in time. His girlfriend of one year, the girl that chased him for so long, told him over and over how she loved him and would never leave him. Was getting fucked by one of his loathed enemies in college, Kabuto. Sasuke could feel the tears running down his cheeks, but he didn't bother to stop them. He stood there for a while, watching that man screw his girlfriend's brains out while she screamed for more. Somewhere between where she was begging him to let her come, Sasuke carefully slid out of the apartment, and walked down the hallway. _

_Once he got to the first floor again, he walked out very slowly, all the energy he had before completely drained from his body. It had started to rain earlier, because it was pouring now. He received wierd looks from strangers that he passed, as he walked in the rain with nothing covering him but a thin navy blue sweater. He wanted to forget the sight he just saw, forget everything that ever happened, and forget that he ever trusted that bitch for one second in his life. He felt like going to get a drink, get drunk and possibly a one night stand. Then all thoughts flew out of his head except for one. A blond boy that would await his return no matter how late it was. _

_Sasuke did not quicken his pace, he just slowed to see if what the boy said was really true. But honestly, who would wait up __that__ late just to see their best friend get home from a good dinner and a possibly a good lay? What if he had decided to stop by the bar and bring a willing girl to a cheap motel to screw around? Would he still wait up if Sasuke came home intoxicated and out of it? Yes. The blond always had the light on and waited until Sasuke got home safe. If Sasuke did indeed come home intoxicated and smelling of cheap perfume and sex, the blue eyed boy would not yell nor cry, but simply lead him to the couch, settle him down and sit with him until Sasuke was far too drunk to stay up any longer. _

_That's just how Naruto was. Always looking out for others, but Sasuke especially. Sasuke had stayed with him all these years and continued to, no matter what hissy fit's Naruto threw. Sasuke was always by his side. Just like Naruto was by his. Sasuke smiled tenderly at the thought of Naruto sitting in the big cozy chair, reading a book or listening to music, while waiting for Sasuke to return home. When Sasuke would walk through that door, he knew for certain a pair of blue eyes would look up, shining with happiness. A happiness that made Sasuke's inside swell with pride. _

_But not tonight. Tonight those eyes would look up with worry and sorrow. Worry as to why he came home in the rain with nothing to cover himself. Sorrow for what he would tell his little friend. Sasuke walked down the street, memories of his times with Sakura filled his head. he felt the tears coming again. Why did he even trust her? He let out a heavy sigh as he walked into the large lawn of his home. He looked up and saw one window luminated with a yellow light. All his sadness went away as one thought entered his head._

_Naruto._

_

* * *

_

They stumbled clumsily into the bedroom. _their_ bedroom. There was no need for seperate bedrooms anymore. Not with these feelings of want each of them shared. He threw Naruto down onto the bed Naruto smirking and letting his tongue show to slide over one of his own teeth. Sasuke growled and gestured Naruto to lay down on the bed. Naruto mewled in submission, and leaned up against the head board, only to get a pair of hand cuffs, hand-cuffing himself to the bed. Sasuke smirked at his lover's actions and decided to play along.

"My, my, my...what do we have here?" Slowly and gracefully, Sasuke crawled onto the bed and onto Naruto once again. Naruto looked up at him with wide blue eyes, trying to play the innocent act. Sasuke leaned in, their faces almost touching. He loved this contact.

"I've been a bad boy Sasuke.."

"Ah, have you now?.." Sasuke kept his gaze locked with sky blue, as his right hand traveled across a lean chest, playing with a rising bud. Naruto moaned and tilted his head back, causing the hand cuffs to clink against the head board. Sasuke smirked and pinched it hard, earning a pleasured hiss from the boy under neath him. Would he ever get tired of doing this?

"Y-Yes...punish me.."

No more commands needed to be said. In less than a second, Sasuke's lips crashed onto Naruto's in another aggresive kiss. Sasuke bit down eagerly on Naruto's bottom lip, gaining access immediately. Sasuke's smooth tongue explored the wonderful cavern known as Naruto. He moaned at the taste. Ramen. miso flavored, but it didn't matter. It was Naruto. his tongue soon found another that wanted to play. Both boys' moaned as their tongues engaged in a toxicating dance. A few moments later, they realized that they needed some oxygen. They panted heavily, breath ghosting over the other's lips as they stared into each other's eyes.

Sasuke smiled softly and traced his knuckles gently against the baby soft skin of Naruto's cheek. Naruto made a purring noise and nuzzled into that hand, smiling softly up at the older boy. For a brief moment, they stopped their lustful needs, just to silently tell each other how much one meant to the other.

"I love you Naru.."

"I know..I love you too 'Ske.."

With that said, Sasuke smiled and kissed Naruto's forehead, pulling off his pants in one swift motion as well. Naruto shivered as his erection was set free. Sasuke smiled, remembering that his lover did not like to wear boxers. He kissed his way down that perfectly lean stomach to a nest of golden curls. Softly he nuzzled his nose, taking in the scent. Naruto moaned and bucked his hips up, his 'problem' brushing against Sasuke's chin. Sasuke smiled and kissed the tip softly, then sucked gently on the head.

Naruto bucked up into his mouth moaning all the while. Sasuke stopped short and leaned up to kiss Naruto passionately. Naruto moaned and bucked against Sasuke's hips, causing Sasuke to growl into his mouth. Naruto looked up want in his eyes. Sasuke's eyes widened as he felt a hand tug at his bangs, bringing him eye level with Naruto.

"Fuck me now 'Ske."

And that was all it took for the Uchiha's last nerve to snap.

* * *

_Sasuke knocked on the door to his own house. He didn't know why he was knocking, it was __his__ house. But he heard footsteps shuffle towards the door. He felt the tears coming, knowing who's footstep's they were. He looked up to see an angel standing in the doorway. Naruto. His savior. Naruto gave him a confused look as he saw his best friend drenched from head to toe. Sasuke gave him a weak smile. Naruto stared at him with a confused expression, until Sasuke's sarcasm kicked in._

_"Well, are you gonna let me in or should I stay out in the rain?"_

_Naruto shook his head violently and pushed Sasuke inside. Sasuke smiled inwardly. That's Naruto for you. He slowly walked inside and was about to go onto the couch, when a small hand on his chest stopped him from any more movement. His eyes went from the hand up a smooth tan arm. A round shoulder, then a smooth neck. Sasuke blushed as he found himself thinking such things of his best friend. _

_"Stay here...I'll get you new clothes and a towel.."_

_With that said he scurried off upstairs towards Sasuke's room. Sasuke sighed and looked at the chair. He smiled softly at the photo album. It was theirs. Naruto was probably looking at it before he came at the door and knocked. He was brought out of his thoughts by a head of messy blond locks in his face. He looked down and saw that Naruto was undressing him, as well as drying him. This boy always treated Sasuke as if he was his own master. He remembered when they were so young, Naruto even said that he owed him more than he knew. _

_Sasuke allowed Naruto to undress him and then redress him. Once Naruto was done, he went and threw Sasuke's wet clothe's in the dryer. Sasuke walked over to the couch and sat down, burying his face in his hands. Naruto had a worried expression and went over to Sasuke, kneeling down on the floor right beside him. Niether spoke for a long time, the silence making Naruto shift in his seat on the floor. Naruto then let out a relieved sigh as Sasuke began to speak. _

_"Sakura..."_

_"What about her, 'Ske? Did things go well?"_

_"Heh...for her maybe..."_

_"What? What do you me--"_

_"She cheated on me, Naruto! Flat out, fucked another guy cheated!"_

_Naruto's mouth remained open as his ceurlean eyes stared into onyx. Sasuke grunted and looked away, hating that he showed emotion in front of his best friend. Naruto blinked, uncertain of the situation. Sakura cheated? On __**Sasuke**__? Why on earth would she do that?! Any girl would kill to be with Sasuke! _

_'Even me...but I'm a boy...there's no changing that..'_

_Naruto sighed sadly then looked back up at Sasuke, more concerened for the raven haired young man. Sasuke sighed again and looked at Naruto, his eyes full of sadness and hurt. Naruto leaned up and did the only thing any best friend would do. He wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck softly, pulling him into his chest. Sasuke's eyes widened as he was pulled into a lean chest. Naruto held him tightly, not really knowing how to act, but on instinct._

_" 'Ske...it's okay to cry..."_

_"Naruto..."_

_"It's just me...I'm here for you..."_

_Sasuke broke down then and there. He cried into Naruto's shoulder, seeking comfort and receiving it from the one person who truly understood him. Sasuke felt fingers stroke their way through his hair as he sobbed what had happened to him. He knew that what he was saying couldn't be understood. But somehow he felt that Naruto understood everything he said and didn't say. Some time passed and Sasuke just layed there in Naruto's arms, feeling more at ease then he ever was with Sakura. Sasuke's eyes widened slightly._

_'Do...I love him?'_

_It was possible. He had lived with him for so long, had fights with him, laughed and joked. Gone through break up's. Naruto was perfect. Woah, slow down. He's a _**guy**_ there's no way it could work._

_'Then again...he is gay..'_

_Sasuke smiled sheepishly at his thoughts and allowed a soft chuckle to escape. Naruto pulled back and looked at him funny. Sasuke went blank. How was he supposed to say to his best friend that after seeing his girlfriend getting her brains screwed out, he realized not a minute sooner that he might have feelings for him? Oh boy, this was gonna be a tough one.._

_" 'Ske? are you feeling alright?..your girl just cheated on you and your lau--"_

_"Kiss me, Naruto."_

_"W-What?"_

_Sasuke gave him no time to respond and kissed him on the lips softly. Naruto responded immediately by wrapping his small arms around Sasuke's slender neck. Sasuke wrapped his arms fiercly around Naruto, not caring if he was late for Sakura's date. He then realized something. He broke the kiss temporarily to look on the coffee table to see that Naruto took out the small box. Naruto still had his arms around Sasuke's neck and was looking at him. Sasuke smiled and took the box, throwing it across the room._

_" 'S-Ske! That cost you alo--"_

_"Fuck it."_

_He smiled at Naruto and pulled him back into him for another passionate kiss. _

_

* * *

_

"..'Ske?"

Sasuke looked down, being drawn away from his finest memory. He looked down at Naruto who was looking up at him with confused sapphire orbs. He smiled and kissed his forehead, pulling him to his chest. Naruto smiled and snuggled against him, the black sheets pooling at their hips. He hummed a song softly to Naruto to get him to sleep. It was what they considered 'their song'. He smiled as he saw Naruto's eyes close and his breathing even out. Sasuke looked out the window into the night air and smirked, singing softly.

"One night and one more time..thanks for the memories even though they weren't so great..."

**

* * *

****AN: O.O; It started out great in the begininning! But I lost my spark in the middle of it... UU; Oh well, I hope you enjoy it anyways! It's not a complete lemon, and I apologize but I didn't feel enough in the mood to write some smut ;;; Well, thanks for reading!**

**--Orenjishu**


End file.
